1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for selectively transmitting predetermined characters or graphic patterns from a transmitting station to a receiving station wherein a printing head provided with at least one printing component is arranged in the receiving station, wherein the printing head is supplied with binary character sequences which trigger printing commands, and wherein the data words which represent the predetermined characters are stored, in the receiving station, in a character generator from which they are read following the transmission of data words assigned to the predetermined characters and are fed to the printing head. The present invention also relates to an arrangement for execution of the process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In teleprinters or data printers, alphanumeric characters and symbols are transmitted by means of data words from a transmitting station to a receiving station. When the characters are input by means of a keyboard or by means of a memory, the data words are produced in the transmitting station. In the receiving station the data words are fed to a printing device which prints out the appropriate characters. In a printing station disclosed in a publication by B. Peukert and H. Senger: Schreibstation PT80, Siemens Magazine 51, 1977, Vol. 4, pp. 215-218, fully incorporated herein by this reference, in the receiving station the characters are represented in a predetermined pattern of matrix points by means of a mosaic printing head. The mosaic printing head consists either of a needle printing head provided with a plurality of printer needles driven by moving coils or an ink printing head provided with a plurality of nozzles controlled by piezoceramic components. The characters are represented, for example, in a pattern of 12.times.9 matrix points. This known printing station does not provide a representation of graphic patterns which differ from the predetermined characters, such as, for example, pictorial representations.
It is also known to transmit graphic patterns by facsimile transmission. If, however, facsimile transmission is also to be used to transmit predetermined characters, such as, for example, alphanumeric characters and symbols, these must likewise be scanned and transmitted in accordance with the facsimile process.
It is also known to transmit coarse graphic patterns by printing alphanumeric characters one above another and beside one another. Graphic patterns transmitted in this manner, however, only have a low resolution.